A Worthy Uchiha Bride
by PillowPetCat
Summary: Itachi promised his mother he'd find her a daughter-in-law worthy of the Uchiha name. But, that was six months ago and he was getting really tired of being unable to fulfill his mothers wish. Until one day a girl by the name of Naru Uzumaki ran into him. Literally. Modern. ItaFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A Worthy Uchiha Bride**

 **A** **uthor Notes** : This is my first story in forever and will most likely not be that great. But, I'll get better hopefully. I'd love reviews to tell me how I can improve and I hope I can at least entertain you, even if its just a little. And please forgive me for any mistakes in my grammer, enjoy!

** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or its' characters

 **Summary** : Itachi promised his mother he'd find her a daughter-in-law worthy of the Uchiha name. But, that was six months ago and he was getting really tired of being unable to fulfill his mothers wish. Until one day a girl by the name of Naru Uzumaki ran into him. Literally.

 **Chapter 1**

Itachi Uchiha stared at the woman that was currently sitting across from him. Her pink hair disgusted him and the more he had to look at it, the more he was willing to just get up and walk away. Did the woman HONESTLY think that the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan would even DARE to have such hair? His mother may have had her criteria for a daughter-in-law, but Itachi had a criteria of his own for a future spouse. And a wife with pink hair was certainly not on the list. But, he would stay. If only to fulfill the promise he made with his mother. Otherwise he would have walked out immediately.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Itachi" The Uchiha matriarch gently called for her son and gestured for him to sit across from her at the little table. A cup of tea had been placed for them and Mikoto Uchiha looked at her eldest son with a loving gaze that held just a hint of desperation that Itachi was immediately put on guard.

"Yes, Mother?" Itachi's reply was short and to the point. He already had an inkling as to what this conversation was going to be about. He only hoped his mother wouldn't drag it out.

Mikoto looked off to her right where her tea had been set, trying to find a way to say what she wanted without scaring away her son. "...Itachi, as the eldest and heir of the Uchiha clan you have certain responsibilities that you must fulfill." There was the smallest hint of a pause "Such responsibilities include giving me grandchildren and that means you need a wife." She pierced him with her gaze, daring him to deny her what she wanted.

Itachi had known this day was going to come. If he had been a normal person he would've rolled his eyes. His mother had been hinting at him getting married and having children, not to subtly, and he had been feigning ignorance for the past several months. The time for feigning ignorance was at its end.

There was a momentary pause while Itachi collected his thoughts before he decided to respond. "Mother, I know you want grandchildren, and I cannot deny that I am starting to crave the need for a family of my own as well. However, the time it will take to find a suitable wife is time I do not have at the moment." And it was true. Despite the urging from his mother he had found himself wanting to settle down. The thought itself preposterous, but it was there and growing every day. Right now it was a small need, a need to have someone to come home to, but he knew it would just grow more strong and then it would consume him.

Itachi had never had a serious relationship with the opposite sex, not even a one night stand, and now he was expected to find a wife? He was only 23, in the prime of his life and finding a wife was certainly not a top priority. Not yet at least.

"Itachi, as I was saying," Mikoto continued, breaking in through his thoughts, "You need a wife. But, I do NOT want you to rush into it. You must remember that the woman you choose will be the future matriarch of this family and will also be by your side for the rest of your life. You cannot take this matter lightly. She needs to be respectful, modest, but most of all she needs to love you. I will not have a daughter-in-law that loves your money more than yourself. When you think you've found a possible wife, you may take your time courting her. I may want grandchildren, but not at the expense of your happiness." Mikoto had taken a sip of her tea to let him digest the information.

As for Itachi, he was still mulling over the fact that his mother doesn't want him to rush into a marriage. Because with her saying that he had felt a weight lifted from his shoulder and the issue of finding a suitable wife didn't seem so daunting now. But, how was he to find a lady who was modest? The eligible women that were in his social circle were anything BUT modest. And the respect that they shown to others were fake and full of deceit. He knew then it was going to take awhile to find a suitable wife, one who his mother and himself would approve of.

"Itachi, I know you're busy with work and I know it'll be hard, but please promise me you will try. I can set you up on dates if you wish and all you have to do is show up." Mikoto knew she was starting to sound desperate, "I only ask that you set aside your Friday nights for a first date and if you decide to go on a second that will be up to you decide when and where. Can you promise to do this for me?" She looked at him with hope and when she heard him sigh, she knew she had won.

"I promise Mother."

 **FLASHBACK END**

Itachi continued looking at the pink haired monstrosity in front of him. When he made that promise he didn't think it was going to take this long, and as it turns out, he is unbelievably picky. He had yet to even go on a second date. How these women tricked his mother into thinking they could be his future wife went beyond his thinking capabilities. But, he knew one thing for sure. This...woman...was never going to be apart of the Uchiha family not if he could help it at least.

"Haruno." Whatever his date had been babbling about immediately came to a halt.

"Yes Itachi-kun?" Her voice had an obvious sugary fakeness to it and it grated on his nerves. Her fake colored green eyes bothered him along with her assumed familiarity with him were the last straws.

"I apologize for wasting your time, but this ends right now." He waved a waiter over for the check and patiently waited for his date to leave.

After she got over the initial shock, she had let her true self out. Her eyes went from faked innocence to sheer disgust in a matter of seconds. "Alright Uchiha, as if you could find another women even half my worth! Everyone _knows_ you need to get married, who do you think is actually going to want to be with _you_. No one. You know why? Because you are a cold hearted bastard and the only thing you have going for you is money. Cold, hard, money just like _you_. Give me a call when you realize I'm the best you'll ever get. Good day Uchiha." And just like that, she was gone.

Itachi wouldn't pick her if she were the last woman on earth.

 **Author Notes** : So, this is just a little chapter to help me get in the groove of writing again. I hope to update weekly, but I make no promises because I'm not Naruto and I don't want to disappoint anyone haha

This is badly edited so I will fix any mistakes in the future. Please let me know what you think!

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A Worthy Uchiha Bride

Author notes: My apologies for taking so long and then uploading... this.

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and its characters are not mine.

Chapter 2

Today was the day. Naru would finally work up the courage to ask her boss for a promotion and NOTHING was going to stop her from getting what she deserved.

Naru was a part time worker at a gas station and had been for the last six months, she was never late, never missed a shift and worked overtime often enough that she was practically full time already, except the pay wasn't as good. And a bump up in her paycheck could do wonders for her financial situation.

She looked herself over in the full length mirror behind her front door, straightened her uniform, and swiped away imaginary wrinkles before giving herself a thumbs up and happily waltzing out of her small studio apartment.

She had been dependent on herself since high school, her parents had been killed by a drunk driver and besides a visit here and there from her godfather, she was alone. She has had to work multiple jobs since then, fight just to survive, and work for everything she had. So, today should be easy peazy, right?

The butterflies in her stomach said otherwise.

She walked the two and a half miles it took to get to work, taking a bus was a luxury and the exercise kept her in shape. But, being able to take the bus more often would also be welcomed with open arms.

"Ugh, I need to stop dreaming and just stick to my reality ." She talked to herself when she was nervous or uncomfortable and she realized it was probably a bad habit that would probably get her in trouble of of these days.

But, she'd worry about that later. Much later when she wasn't worrying about other more important matters. Like, how was she going to make rent this month? She's been late in her rent often enough that her landlord had finally given her a warning that he'd have to evict her if she didn't pay on time again. She was barely surviving as it was and couldn't figure out how to get the extra money, the only solution she think of was asking for a promotion. And if this didn't work then she'd just have to look for another part time job. Well, she might have to do that anyways.

Naru dragged her hands down her face when she realized she couldn't just MAKE money magically appear out of nowhere.

"Okay, Naru. Lets do this. What's the worse that can happen?" After a pause and a defeated sigh she answered her own question aloud, "...she can say no and I end up either starving or becoming homeless."

"So much for THAT pep talk" she mumbled to herself.

Left to her own thoughts she walked the rest of the way to work in her own little world, being unnoticed by everyone she passed.

Itachi however, was on the complete opposite side of the money spectrum. He never had to worry about how he would pay bills, pay for food, or keep a running total of how much money he had left to his name.

No, Itachi was the luckiest person in that way. But, just because he had numerous funds to live off of, didn't make him any happier. In fact, a side effect from having so much at his disposal only made him lonely in his personal life. Having learned from his past, of when he'd trusted the wrong people, he'd come to the firm belief that no one was trustworthy and besides his mother and younger brother, he has learned to keep everyone else at arms length. Not even his own father could be trusted in his eyes.

So, it's quite understandable why his mother wants him to go on dates, marry, have children, have a family of his own because as it was, none of that was going to happen of his own volition. At least not as soon as his mother wanted.

But, IF he was ever going to marry, he'd only accept the best. Best education, exquisite manners, and she needs to be wealthy as well, along with having the best looks money could buy. Because the women that ran in his social circle were women that hardly ever had an ounce of natural anything left to their name.

If only he knew what destiny had in store for him.

Mikoto Uchiha was a woman that most absolutely got her way, no matter the situation or person. When her husband, Fugaku, wanted to send their children off to a foreign country to attend boarding school? Well, a few weeks of him sleeping on the couch and not even allowed a single kiss of affection changed his mind right quick.

So imagine her surprise when her eldest child was holding his ground and not giving into her wish as she had expected. Of course she didn't WANT to push him into a marriage just for her sake, but she also wanted grandchildren in this lifetime. Going by his track record, his interest in dating, let alone marriage, seemed nonexistent and she wasn't getting any younger. It'd be such a comfort to know that after she passes her children would have their own little families and not have to deal with the bitter sting of loneliness.

Mikoto lost track of how many dates she set up for Itachi. Each and every single one of those young ladies were beautiful, rich, educated, and willing to marry a cold person like Itachi. Although that was probably, if not all, in part due to him being the heir to the Uchiha clan, and THAT was a good incentive for anyone to marry someone as difficult as her eldest child.

As the Uchiha Matriarch she was looking for a daughter in law that could handle the Uchiha name and all it means, but as a mother she wanted her son to be happy and marry for love.

But, love was hard to come by in their world.

Author Notes: Not my best work, but that means it can only get better, right? I'm trying to work on character development rather than just have everything happen in one or two chapters, I don't want to rush things.

I'm already working on the next chapter, I just felt like this was a good place to stop for right now.

I have way to any story ideas and not enough time to write :(

Sincere apologies for how long this took to get uploaded. I hope you aren't TOO disappointed

Leave a review to let me know what you think :)


End file.
